She is Mine!
by EvoVabio33
Summary: Sasuke harus mati-matian melindungi Hinata dari teman-temannya yang mencoba mendekati Hime mininya. Mulai dari si cerdas Nara Shikamaru, si manis Kazekage Gaara, si tampan Otsutsuki Toneri, sahabat 'dobe'nya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto, sampai dua sahabat Hinata yang lainnya, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino. Ah, juga dua paman mesum tak tahu diri Yahiko dan Kabuto Yakushi. #SHDL2017


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

She is Mine! by EvoVabio33

for #SHDL2017 plot by Murasaki_Mayutami

-ooo-

Sasuke harus mati-matian melindungi Hinata dari teman-temannya yang mencoba mendekati Hime mininya. Yang ia klaim sebagai jodohnya semenjak masih dalam perut mami Mikoto. Entah kePD-an atau memang Sasuke-nya saja yang sok ganteng.

Hari sabtu siang.

Seorang pemuda(sepertinya seperti itu) terlihat begitu bahagia.

Senyumnya mengembang, wajahnya bersinar mengalahkan mentari. Burung berkicauan, dan Sasuke menyanyi riang--dalam hati, tentunya.

Hari ini calon kekasihnya; baru calon, mengundangnya untuk pesta minum teh.

Gadis mungil kesayangan Hiashi yang ia cintai semenjak lahir hingga mati. Ralat, semenjak TK. Sasuke hanya mendramatisasi keadaan agar cintanya terlihat dalam seperti samudra Hindia.

Namun seperti kisah cinta dalam dongeng-dongeng kuno bacaan anak usia 5 tahun.

Pangeran tentunya tidak dengan mudah menjemput Tuan Putri, tentu saja karena...

"Yo. Sasuke!"

Uzumaki Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena Landak Kuning ini.

"Ah, Kau datang rupanya."

Itu Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino. Ya, tentunya kurang ramai bila hanya dua orang saja bukan? Terlebih perang Barathayudha saja jomplang dengan 99 Kurawa sedangkan Pandawa cuma lima biji.

"Woof."

Inuzuka Kiba dan anjingnya. Binatang juga suka cewek cantik. Terbukti dengan di sebutnya lelaki hidung belang dengan buaya atau kadal buntung.

"Oh, bukankah Uchiha- _sama_ cukup terlambat?"

Nah, kenapa ada Otsutsuki Toneri dan Kazekage Gaara yang gantengnya sudah terkenal sepenjuru Konoha bahkan Indonesia?

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, dalam hati ia sudah merancang berbagai jenis metode pembunuhan berencana, mungkin ia akan dijuluki Dracula abad 21 jika saja saat ini tidak ada Hinata. Oh, _Ojou-sama_ kesayangannya yang paling ia cintai dan dambakan.

Jika saja kelinci _hime_ tercintanya itu tidak di kelilingi binatang-binatang buas penghuni desa Konoha mungkin hidupnya dan Hinata bisa indah bagaikan di surga. Ya, surga. Surga~

Sasuke menyeringai membuat seisi ruangan merinding.

"Sasuke bertampang mesum lagi." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan piring.

"Apa yang ia bayangkan kira-kira?" Kiba menyenggol Shino yang tengah bermain dengan kutu rambut Akamaru.

"Mungkin, ayam." Jawab Shino enteng.

Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan, sementara Shikamaru mulai mencatat di dalam otak cerdasnya betapa tidak normalnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wah, Hinata- _chan_ cantik sekali."

Kabuto, Kakashi, dan Yahiko bangkit dari tempatnya duduk saat gadis beraroma lavender itu muncul dengan nampan berisi teh.

Begitu pula pria-pria di ruangan itu. Mereka mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi seolah seorang putri bangsawan memasuki ruangan. Sasuke seketika gerah.

Sasuke yang memang menyukai Hinata semenjak TK, merasa amat sangat tidak rela jika saingannya dalam mendapatkan Hinata makin bertambah personil, cukup om-om liar Yakushi Kabuto dan Yahiko lalu kadal-kadal kurap ini yang mengganggu wanitanya.

Andai saja itu bisa terjadi, namun setiap kembang senyum gadis itu seringkali membuat banyak pria jatuh terjerat tanpa bisa bangkit lagi. Tidak hanya Konoha, di Indonesia juga! Bahkan bandar Kol dari Cijengkol juga tukang siomay tetangga sebelah juga di buat bertekuk lutut.

Tapi, lupakan tukang siomay dan bandar Kol, orang-orang di tempat inilah yang mesti digiling terlebih dahulu.

 _Lihat saja!_

Dan mulailah _kekampretan_ Sasuke dalam menghasut malaikat tidak bersayap Hyuga Hinata!

Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu tentang ide kriminal Sasuke _tetep_ anteng di pojokan _nyeduh_ kopi.

Tentu itu kesempatan untuk Landak Kampret Sasuke untuk mendekati kembang desa itu.

"Hinata!"

"Ya?" _Ajigile_ suaranya!

Sasuke nyaris pinsan jika ia tidak kuat iman.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan pendamping?"

 _Eh?_

"Kukatakan padamu, jangan pernah menikahi orang-orang yang ada di sini!"

"Termasuk Gaara?"

"Ya!" Sasuke nyaris melompat, "Dia lelaki berbahaya."

"Bahayanya?"

 _Bahayanya..._

"Dia peternak panda!"

 _Huh, apa yang kubilang._

Dia ingin aku mencarikannya seorang wanita pecinta panda yang hanya mau makan bambu, setiap hari."

 _Huh?!_

"Be-begitukah? Lalu jika Toneri-kun?"

"Pemuda itu bahkan hanya mengencani waria."

"Apa?! Bagaimana dengan Shino dan Kiba?"

Sasuke menghela napas, memasang wajah prihatin.

"Kau tidak mau kan selalu di kelilingi anjing dan kucing setiap hari?"

"Kalau begitu hanya Shikamaru-"

Oh tidak, tidak! Ia seorang masokis sejati, ia akan senang jika kau terus menyakitinya, dan kau tidak ingin membuat semua orang terluka, kan?

"Be-begitu. Kalau Naruto- _kun_? Dia pemuda yang baik bukan?"

"Oh tidak, kusarankan kau," Sasuke memasang wajah paling serius yang pernah ia keluarkan, "Naruto itu gay!"

-ooo-

"Hatzchi!"

"Kau flu?" tanya Kiba

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Naruto nyengir. Shikamaru memutar bola mata, jengah.

"Siapa orang yang cukup gila untuk membicarakanmu?"

-ooo-

"Tentu saja aku!" Ucap Sasuke lantang.

Hinata cukup terkejut saat Sasuke menawarkan menikahinya.

"Kau tidak mau bukan dengan 2 Om-om mesum itu?

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini... Aku bisa menyayangimu sebanyak yang kaumau, aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan..."

"Sasuke..."

Suara itu tidak lagi semanis sebelumnya, nadanya tidak seramah beberapa menit lalu.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke setelah terlebih dulu meletakkan cangkir porselennya.

Dibelainya pipi pemuda itu. "Kurasa kau memang yang terbaik."

Sasuke terkejut, bahagia bercampur tidak percaya. "Meski yang kau katakan padaku tentang mereka itu bohong, tapi aku yakin pernyataan perasaanmu itu sungguh-sungguh."

"Jadi?"

"Ayo, menikah." Hinata tertawa kecil. Saat Sasuke melai melompat kegirangan.

Dan di balik rerumputan tempat di mana Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hinata Kabuto dan Yahiko menguping.

"Dia bahkan yang terlihat jauh lebih tidak normal."

"Om mesum katanya?" Kabuto dan Yahiko saling bertatapan, kemudian menyeringai.

"Liat saja nanti."

Oh Sasuke, sepertinya segalanya tidak akan berakhir mudah ya?

The End


End file.
